Girl Wonder
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: a girl has a strang life in Gotham city. expecially since her dad is so strang... yah that was aterrible summary. i worte this when i was younger, so don't be too harsh. enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well, i wrote this when i was really younge, but i figured i'd post it up here. i like the sequal better, but i might as well have the first book. enjoy! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Girl Wonder

(This title will most likely be changed)

Chpt. 1

The Autumn breeze whipped my hair in my face. My best friend was next to me, and I could tell by her expression that she was nervous.

" Girl, we could get into so much trouble already. Can we please go back to your house?" Sara (or what I call her Woo-woo) pleaded. (I call her Woo-woo because she always wears a beanie hat that she calls a woo-woo hat. The silly name stuck.)

" Come on Woo The Penguin could be in there." I swayed. (I'm sure you know about the Penguin. Pointy nose, black hair, fancy cloths, monocle, an umbrella, that stuff.)

"_Please _Girl, let the police handle it or even better, Batman. Ugh, if you really wanted to do this why didn't you ask Blitze?" complained Woo-woo. I probably would have taken Blitze if she weren't in Metropolis with her family. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with a six foot one football player that could scare a grown man by staring him in the eye? Woo was my only friend in Gotham that did not go on a trip for the holiday break. Sadly Woo is such a baby!

" I picked you because you're the bravest and besides we can't let the police and Batman do all the work." Woo gave me a look when I said she was the bravest, but I kept gazing through my binoculars. A car drove in and parked next to the warehouse. A man with white hair who looked to be about 40 and was well dressed stepped out of the car.

" See, its just one guy. Let's go back," Woo whispered.

"Do you know who that man is?" I whispered back.

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." Woo sighed. Woo was used to me explaining these sort of the things to her. It wasn't like she was dumb or anything, she just didn't keep herself informed about current events. Which, since we've been friends since kinder garden, you would think she would start paying more attention to stuff like that.

"That's Rupert Thorne. You know, the _crime lord_."

"I thought he was in jail," exclaimed Woo. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"Woo, do you know how many times Joker has threatened to destroy the city?" I questioned.

"Well, more than I can count."

"And how many times has he been put into Arkham Insane Asylum?" I asked again.

"Oh I see," Woo nodded.

"They always get out," I mumbled to myself. Just when I was about to hit zoom on my binoculars, my cell phone started vibrating. I took it out of my pocket and whispered, "Hello?" It was Alfred.

"Mistress Artimis, where are you, and why are you whispering?" I planned ahead incase something like this would happen.

"I'm at the theater watching Attack of the Killer Platypuses with Woo-woo," I whispered to Alfred. I made sure by the time we would be out, the movie would be running.

"Thank heavens, Next time please tell me where you will be."

"Sure thing Alfred," I replied.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Alfred questioned, sounding not as troubled. "No Alfred, I'll be fine." I sighed, a bit annoyed (Everywhere I go, he has to come in a giant limo to take me home.)

"Ok but be careful and…"

"Don't talk to strangers, don't go into cars of strange men, remember the buddy system, don't go down dark ally ways, Alfred I'm 15, I'll be fine," I cut off.

"See you soon," Alfred said.

"Bye," I replied as I hung up. I then checked the time.

"Ugh!" it was 9:30 and the movie would be over in ten minutes. If I didn't get home soon, Alfred could get suspicious.

"Fine Woo I give in. We're heading back to my place." Woo's face went from being terrified to relieved.

"Finally!" Woo said happily. I really didn't want to leave, but if Alfred found out I was not at the movie theater he would go through all the possibilities of what could have happened to me. First he would say to himself: its ok she must have had to go to the bathroom or the movie went on longer than expected. Next he would start to think some sort of mass murderer came and kidnapped me, or something like that. Then he would start looking for me on an endless search with his heart beating faster than humming bird's wings and being so old most likely he would have a heart attack. To sum that up Artimis + being late =Alfred going berserk. I put my binoculars back into my bag and quietly rollerbladed away with Woo.

**I know, the names are weird. please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remeber, i wrote this when i was younger, i just needed to publish it somehow. **

**~Laces**

Chpt. 2

"So, watch ya wanna do?" woo questioned slouching in my beanbag chair while playing paddle ball.

"I don't know. The stakeout was the only thing I planned in my agenda." I answered back, lying on my bed.

"How'd you know Penguin was going to be at the old wearhouse anyway?"

"A little hunch." I answered with a small grin.

"Ah classified." Woo said. She knew I got the info somewhere else. She probably thought I got it from gossip around school. That wasn't the case I had. I got my info from the Bat Cave.

(The Batcave!? You exclaim with a curious tone. And I have to nod my head. Yes, the Batcave. The one Batman hangs out all the time. How'd I find it? Don't worry I'll tell yah.) I remembered that I was about 12 years old, and Alfred went to the store. Being a 12 year old with a short attention span, I was bored out of my mind. So I started wandering around my house. Well to be honest it's more like a mansion. Needless to say, it was big enough for me to explore. After more than a half hour I was finished my self tour finding nothing. In the living room, I leaned on an old grandfather clock; when it slid up and I fell. Instead of a wall being there, it was stairs leading down. Curiosity pushed me to go inside and I found the Bat Cave. Either my adopted dad was Batman or Alfred was. (And I knew the chances of it being Alfred were slim to none.) At the moment I found the cave my head buzzed with questions:

_Is batman my Dad, is my Dad helping Batman, is Alfred Batman, would that explain why Dad is never home? _I quickly ran back up to the first floor and closed the grandfather clock behind me.

"Artimis I'm home!" Alfred called. I remembered running to the couch and lying down like I was asleep.

"Artimis!" He called again, and then shortly after, went to where I was. I felt his eyes on me but I kept still, acting like I was asleep. He draped a blanket over me, and walked to the kitchen to put his groceries away. After that day every time Alfred went out to the store I put on a pair of gloves (so my finger prints wouldn't show, duh!) and I checked out Batman's computer and gadgets making sure I put everything I lifted back in its exact place. I realized that if I didn't want to get caught I needed to know where Batman would be. I took one of his trackers and put a magnet on it. I then placed the tracker where the batcar would drive in, so the magnet would stick to the bottom. I downloaded the tracker into my laptop so I would know exactly where the batcar would be. I figured I was the only one in the Bat Cave and Batman didn't know about it.

"Want to watch some T.V?" I questioned to Woo.

"Sure… Oh Girl, I forgot to tell you, I can't sleep over tonight."

"Why not?" I questioned. Woo forgot to mention that small detail when she came over.

" Because I need to be home by 10." Woo answered.

" Why didn't you tell me? Its 9:54!" I exclaimed once checking the clock.

" Well…" Woo said taking in a deep breath. "When you said we were gonna stake out the old warehouse, my initial thought was, we're gonna die, so I forgot about it." she explained in a hurried voice. I could see Woo thinking that. I gave a sigh, and said,

"Fine. I'll ask Alfred to take you home."

"Thanks" replied Woo. We walked down the stairs and Alfred took Woo to the car. I waved from the door and as soon as Alfred's car was out of sight I ran to my room to check the tracker on my laptop. Batman was at the nightclub on 43rd avenue, and Alfred wouldn't be home until about 15 minutes, which gave me, about 10 minutes to check out the bat cave. I checked the databases and to my surprise the place Woo and I staked out blew up.

_Ugh if only we had more time! _I screamed in my head. Then an idea came into my mind. The place blew up at 9:43; there was no place Thorne or any of his cronies could have gone to in that short amount of time, because Woo and I left the place at 9:30. The only nearby place was an apartment building. As I logged off and dashed back up to my room, I decided I would check out the apartment building tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

"Mistress Artimis time for bed. Don't forget you have school tomorrow!" Alfred called up the stair case.

"Thanks Alfred!" I called back. I gave out a frustrating sigh as I closed my door and turned off the light.

_Darn it! I hate school! It gets in the way of EVERYTHING especially stakeouts! _Its not like I wasn't good in school. In fact I was a straight A+ student. I just hated having to go to it. I got my flashlight and stuffed some old sheets under my covers so it would look like I was still in bed. I put on a curly blond wig that looked believable, a black T-shirt, denim shorts, a long brown trench coat, my rollerblade shoes and for the finishing touch big circular glasses. I grabbed my bag of useful things (laptop, pencils, pens, note pad, etc.) and opened the window. I quietly scaled down the stone wall. (It was easy because the rocks jutted outward) On the ground I rollerbladed to the apartment building. I was lucky that it wasn't a far ride.

Once there I figured if Penguin or Thorne would be inside he would most likely be in the basement. I pushed my wheels into my shoes and sneaked around the side of the building. There was a window leading to the basement. I slowly lifted it and gazed in. It was pitched black. I got out my flashlight and shined it through the hole. Cobwebs, spider webs, old boxes, ancient furniture, it looked like nobody been down there in centuries. I was stumped. If penguin or Thorne wasn't in the apartment then where was he? Suddenly it hit me.

_He could still be in the wearhouse. Maybe there was an underground hideout that was under the explosion site. That would throw the police off and send them away from the site to other places, letting him do his own thing._ Before I left to investigate the wear house again, I checked the tracker on my laptop. Batman was coming right to where I was. If I went to the explosion site he might get suspicious, I mean, who ever saw a young girl heading toward a place that was blown to smithereens? I figured if I went toward my home he would most likely disregard it. There were plenty of places besides my house that were up that way. _Ugh! Fine he won this time but tomorrow I will be checking out that explosion site. _I thought to myself. Batman really drove me nuts sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Ugh…" I got home about 4:15. My alarm clock was still beeping annoyingly and it read 5:00.

"Curse you Mesopotamians! Why did you have to create school?" I mumbled into my pillow. I turned off my alarm and dragged myself out of bed.

_I wish the thanksgiving break would be longer than 5 days. Why couldn't it be 2 weeks, or even better 2 years? _I thought as I slugged down the stairs and poured myself some Reese's Puff's cereal. After I ate I put on a blue T-shirt and jeans. (It was surprisingly warm in Gotham for November.) I brushed (or should I say yanked) my straight black hair and put some cover up on my dark circles under my blue eyes.

_I wonder when Ms. Ho will let up on math homework. I feel like I have been worked to death._ I pondered as I gurgled some mouthwash and got my school things together. I turned on the T.V to see if there was anything good on. Only the hit television soap opera "Don't You Love My Hollywood Hair." (Alfred must have been watching it.) Soap Operas were not really my thing. I turned off the television, grabbed my school stuff and headed out the door.

While waiting at the bus stop I saw a boy walking towards me. It was Joey, Blitze's little brother.

"Hi Artimis." Joey waved.

"Hi Joey but please call me Girl." I answered.

"How'd you get that nickname anyway?" he questioned with his green eyes wide.

"Long story." I replied.

"Its ok. Maybe we could discuss it over lunch." Joey said smoothly. Ever since I used to baby-sit him while Blitze was at football practice, Joey developed a crush on me. "Joey, you're 7." I told him.

"Your point?" he questioned.

"I'm 15." I answered back. Then there was an awkward silence between us.

_Hey Girl can you baby-sit my kid brother for me. I need to find someone or I will have to do it, which means I would miss football practice. Sure Blitze I'll do it, how much trouble can a kid be? Smart move Artimis now you have a 7-year-old stalker. _I thought to myself as the silence continued. He broke the quiet by saying, "So that didn't sound like a definite no. I could get you your favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip right?"

_Oh my gosh! Does he tap my phone! He is Blitze's little brother not mine. He should know about his sister not me! Where is the bus? Come on bus come, come! _I thought to myself, as I stayed silent, not answering his question. Bus 63 rolled in and I muttered, "Thank you." to the sky. "Sorry, bus, talk later!" I said quickly as I ran into the bus. The moment I entered it reeked like sweat. I hated how our bus didn't have an air conditioner, and the football team used it to get to games.

I sat next to my friend Sandy. (Or what I call her Crayola) Crayola had long brown hair with her bangs over one of her blue-green eyes. She is always colorful. Every day she wore a tie-die shirt.

"Hey Girl!" Crayola smiled.

"Hey." I replied as I sat down.

"How goes it?" she asked.

"Eh. I've been better."

"Woo called me this morning and told me you two were staking out the old wearhouse. Why'd you take her? You know she is afraid of almost anything," questioned Crayola.

"Well Blitze was in Metropolis and you went on a cruse to find the rumored Paradise Island, so Woo was the only one left." I explained.

"Bummer." Crayola replied.

"Well it wasn't a total loss we saw Rupert Thorne." I added with a grin.

"Who?" Crayola looked puzzled. (Which happened a lot.) I slapped my forehead and sighed. She never was really bright. Crayola quickly changed the subject.

" I saw you with a boy at the bus stop. Are you finally interested?" Crayola asked.

"That was Blitze's little brother and besides boys are so immature even at our age." just as I said that, 15 mini M&M's hit my head. As I turned around 3 boys in the back of the bus started laughing.

"See what I mean?" I said as I turned back to Crayola. She just rolled her eyes. Crayola had tons of boy friends. It was just that the relationship barely lasted for a day. The bus stopped and I saw Blitze, (whose real name was Sam.) She was wearing her football jersey but her fiery red hair was a mess. Her face was crimson red, and she looked as if she was going to murder some one. Blitze sat in the seat behind us.

"Hey Blitze, why weren't you at the bus stop? Joey was there." I asked.

"Don't mention his name ever again! I HATE that kid! Tomorrow if I am in jail it's because my brother is dead! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Blitze shouted.

"What happened?" asked Crayola.

"He turned my alarm clock off, nailed my door shut and took my lucky football!" exclaimed Blitze.

"Wow you're such a heavy sleeper!" Crayola said missing the point.

"Did you have any breakfast?" I asked.

"What part of: "nailed my door shut." don't you understand? I had to climb out my window and catch the bus at the different bus stop." The musky bus stopped again and this time a boy with blond hair and blue eyes named Ron Cameron came onto the bus. He was the line backer on Blitze's football team. She had a crush on him ever since the 7th grade. I thought by now it would wear off, but she was still madly in love with him.

"Ugh! Hide me!" Blitze shouted of course not wanting Ron to see her battered up look. Crayola and I both threw our backpacks onto her and she hid behind them.

As he walked by her he calmly said,

"Zup Blitze." then he sat with the obnoxious boys in the back.

"Even when I look terrible he still said zup." Blitze said romantically.

"Half your face was covered by our book bags, and besides, I think zup is the only word he knows." I said. Blitze wouldn't admit it but she knew I was right. Ron was all brawn but little brain. Once we got to school the boredom began until lunch finally came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

"I can' believe you took Woo along!" Blitze said with a laugh, at lunch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Woo exclaimed.

"It means you're a wimp and I'm shocked Girl took you." Blitze answered in an obvious tone.

"Woo was the only one in Gotham and besides that's the bravest I've ever seen her." I stated in Woos defense.

"Love you too guys." Woo said sarcastically, poking her mystery meat with an uneasy look on her face.

"It's nothing against you Woo, just during a horror movie you spend all of it with your eyes closed." said Crayola.

"And you won't go on the Farris wheel with me." stated Blitze.

"And you wouldn't pet that bunny at the petting zoo." I added on.

" Hey that bunny was gonna kill me!" Woo debated.

"Why did you stake out the old wear house anyway?" Blitze questioned changing the subject.

"A certain hunch told me the Penguin would be there." I told Blitze.

"I herd on the news that that place blew up," said Crayola.

" Yes it blew up at 9:43 which so happens to be 13 minutes after Woo and I left." I said.

"You mean…." Crayola started.

"Yep." I smiled seeing for once she knew where I was taking this.

"Really! I can't believe you two bombed the place." Crayola said amazed.

I slapped my forehead.

_Should have seen that coming. _I thought to myself.

"She means there is not many places that they could of gone to genius!" Blitze said dryly.

"You know there is a nice way to correct people." Crayola stated.

"So do you think they're in the apartment building?" Blitze questioned. She actually had a clue where all this was going. Main reason why I liked it when she could come with me, other than Woo.

"No I already checked there." I replied.

"Wait when did you? I left your place at 10 o'clock." Woo asked.

"Yah I snuck out at night." I answered.

"That would explain the bags under your eyes." Crayola laughed.

"That's what I get for wearing cheap cover up." I muttered to myself. The bell rang and I was bored out of my mind as I watched a biography about general Cornwallis. It seemed like it would never end!


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt. 6

"Hey Girl can I come over?" it was Blitze on my cell phone after school. I was at home, working on a book my teacher assigned me. The Cries of Mary Beth Lou was its title. It stunk. I HATED IT. It was one of the worst stories ever. Usually I would skim through the book, take notes on it, get some summaries from it off the computer and base my report on that. Unfortunately I needed something to do while waiting for Alfred to leave the house.

"Sorry Blitze doing homework. Do you think we could hang out tomorrow?" I replied.

"Girl whenever you say, doing homework, it means you are up to something else." Blitze said suspiciously.

"I'm serious, I'm reading that Mary Beth Lou book." I calmly stated.

"Prove it!" Blitze blurted out.

_Ugh! She is so stubborn! _I thought to myself.

"Oh my heart! My heart is giving out! The agony, the sorrow, the woe! My husband's tuberculosis is spreading, my sister has pneumonia, my daughter has lime disease and my son has died. Why have you put me threw this torture! Why? Please…" I was reading the book dramatically when I was cut off.

"Ok ok I believe you, just make it stop!" cried Blitze.

"So see you tomorrow?" I inquired.

"See you tomorrow." Blitze replied. Then she hung up. I felt bad about lying to my friends, but it was true that I was reading that terrible book.

"Mistress Artimis I am going to run some errands would you like to join me?" Alfred asked me as he stuck his head threw my door.

"No thanks Alfred." I replied. I heard him grab his keys, and shut the door. I waited 2 minutes incase he forgot something and came back into the house. Once my clock flashed 6:34, I checked my laptop. Batman's car was at the police department. I had about 20 minutes. I rushed downstairs and into the cave. I peaked at some of Batman's inventions. I took a few of his freezing and smoke pellets. Plus one batarang. (They seemed to help him a lot.) I ran back upstairs and packed my bag for investigating the explosion site. The pellets, a flashlight, my laptop, a notebook, and pencils.

"Good night Artimis." Alfred said.

"Night Alfred." I said as Alfred turned off the light and closed my door. I listened to make sure he walked away. Once I was positive he was gone I got into my disguse and grabed my bag. I put the batarang up my sleve and the pelets in my coat pocket, in case my bag was to be sepperated from me. On my climb down I was thinking of a name if by chance someone was to see me. I thought about it for a bit, and then the name came to me. Theresa. I loved that name and my last name would be Jenkins after an awesome history teacher in 7th grade. And my middle name would be E. (the E. would stand for absolutely nothing. I don't know, it just sounded cool.) Theresa E. Jenkins.

_Has a nice ring to it. _I thought to myself. _Now why is Theresa E. Jenkins outside at night? _I thought for a breif second then came up with an answer. _I was out so late at night because I was a journalist looking for a good story. Perfect._ On the ground I rollerbladed off to the explosion site.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!**

Chpt. 7

If I were an evil genius with an underground lair where would my door to the surface be? I thought to myself. Well I would have it in a place that is a bit darker and under something that would not normaly be moved. I looked around the site and on the far side there were a grouping of trees. There were not many but it was darker than any other places, especially since there was no moon out. I walked toward them and turned on my flashlight but made it dim enough that nobody farther away could see me. There was a single, green trashcan. Suspicious how a trash can could stand straight without being blown over by the explosion. Too suspicious. I pushed the trashcan and it moved but only gravle was underneath. I felt stumped for a second, but then an idea hit me. Hmmm wait! The bat cave had a certain pressure point you needed to push in order to get in. all I have to do is find athe pressure point. I slid my foot over the pebbles. All moved to the side except one. Of course buttons work too.

"Bingo." I muttered. I found the entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt. 8

I pressed the button and to no surprise to me the cement slid to the side. I saw a dark tunnel leading down and a terrible smell slithering out.

It almost smells like a manhole leading to the sewer. I took another whiff. Ugh! Yep, defently a man hole leading to the sewer. I hate being so nosy. I thought to myself but curiosity pushed me down the hole and before I knew it I was at the bottom walking through the sewers. I heard voices. One sounded proper and the other sounded like a regular person. Both dudes. (But in police terms: males.) At first they sounded like mutters but as I got closer I found they were yells from an argument. Soon I was at a large opening with crates and beyond the crates was Penguin and Rupert Thorne fighting.

"Penguin I'm telling you we need to go NOW!" Thorne yelled.

"No Mr. Thorne we need to stay here and wait for the rest of the goods, then we

will leave to international waters!" Penguin argued back.

"But Penguin Batman will sooner or later find this lair and I want to be out of here as soon as possible. Besides what if the rest of the goods aren't delivered?" Thorne debated.

"I'm hurt that you think so little of me Senior Thorne." a heavily Spanish accent came from a third person. He had massive mussels and looked like he was wearing a wrestling suit. He looked to be about seven feet. A red cord was connected from his wrist to his head. It was Bain. (Y'know the Spanish muscle dude.) He came through a tunnel on the opposite side of me. He glanced my way and I hid my head behind the crates with the rest of my body. I prayed he hadn't seen me. My tension relaxed when I herd him start talking again.

"The rest of the goods are delivered senior Penguin." Bain stated.

"Great let's leave now!" Thorne said in a rushed voice. He started to remind me a bit of Woo-woo.

"Not yet fool! If we left now we might not have enough time to make it to the Gotham bay before day light." Penguin explained.

"Excuse me I need to take care of something." Bain said as he turned around back to the tunnel he came through. I got out my notebook and wrote:

Gotham Bay. So I wouldn't forget. Then a thought came into my mind: What goods were Bain, Penguin, and Thorne referring to? I got the batarang out of my sleeve and carved a hole in one of the crates. I put the batarang back into my sleeve and gazed threw the hole. Guns. Big black guns that were not bazookas but not a riffle or any other type of gun I've ever seen. I wrote that down too. Suddenly I noticed that the talking had stopped. I glanced from behind the crates and the villains were gone! I noticed that a shadow come up from behind me and as I turned around I saw Bain. I had to do something that I would never do so I seemed as far from Artimis Wayne as possible.( So basically I had to say something that Crayola would say.) In the time I turned around and saw him I put on a pathetic smile and weakly said,

"You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses would you?" he first gave me a weird look and I wanted to say:

Yah I know it's cheesy. I gave the same look to Crayola when she got her first glasses and said that. Then Bain lifted me up.

"Who are you?" he questioned. I knew it was a hopeless attempt considering he had rock hard abs but I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. To my surprise he dropped me and started taking deep breaths as if I knocked the wind out of him. I was too pumped with adrenalin to give it any thought. I ran off, back to the manhole leading to the surface, but when I went to turn a corner green gas busted in front of my face. My sight became blurred. What would be one Penguin staring at me became 3 and my eyesight got darker and darker until everything was absolutely black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt. 9

"wha…." I slowly came back into consciousness. I saw a blurred image of 3 men looking down on me. I wanted too rub my eyes but my hands were tied behind my back. My vision got a bit better and that the 3 figures were Bain, Penguin and Thorne.

"I think our spy has woken up," said Thorne. I had to be totally out of character. I tried to smile (which I did not do often) and thought of something Crayola would have said in a time like that.

"Spy? Me?" I said like I was confused.

"Well if your not a spy then what are you, and why are you here?" Penguin questioned pointing his umbrella at me. (A usual person would not be afraid of a normal umbrella, but considering that there was a sharp blade at the end of Penguins umbrella didn't make it normal.) If I went out and stated:

Hey I'm a journalist and I was wondering if I could write a good story about you selling illegal goods? I would be dead for sure.

I calmly said, " just browsing around the sewer."

_Ugh! Should of thought that one threw. _

"Oh really then how do explain this sinorita?" Bain said reaching down. I expected him to pull off my wig and my cover would be blown, but instead he picked up my notebook.

"What would a person carrying a notebook, pencils, and laptop be doing in the sewers?" Penguin asked.

_Maybe I should go with the journalist story after all who knows? Lois Lane has been kidnapped tons of times. The villains know that she is a reporter and she never gets hurt. _I thought to myself. (at the time I forgot about the flying alien factor to Lois's rescue.)

"Ok you got me I'm a journalist." I said with a sigh.

"You are a bit young to be a journalist." stated Bane.

"This is Gotham, anything's possible." I shrugged.

"What's your name?" questioned Penguin. The name I rehearsed.

"Theresa E. Jenkins." I said proudly. It must of sounded weird that I said it so confidently, but I couldn't help it.

"Theresa E. Jenkins eh…. I never herd of you." Penguin said eyeing me suspiciously.

"That's because I…. Never got a good story yet." I stumbled. Penguins' facial expressions didn't change but I could tell looking in his eyes that he was thinking. Both Rupert Thorne and Bain looked at him as if to say,

"What do we do?" I took this time to examine where I was. My wrists and ankles were tethered behind a pipe. I thought about using the batarang to cut myself free, but I needed to wait for the right time. My thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise. It sounded like a knife cutting through the air. A black batarang knocked Penguins umbrella out of his hands. Thorne drew his gun but another batarang flew and Thorns' gun was on the ground. Batman leaped from the shadows.

"Oh my gosh." I muttered. Bain was quick to react. He was trying to punch Batman, but to no success. Batman dodged a lot of punches and when Bain had an open spot Batman took a few jabs.

_Bain's getting his butt kicked! Batman's gonna win! Batman's gonna win! _I thought to myself, but I was proved wrong. Bain pressed the button on his wrists and his muscles enlarged.

_Cheater! Bain was already super buff! _While Batman was distracted with Bain, Penguin got his umbrella back. Bain socked Batman to the ground and Penguin puffed his green gas in Batman's face.

"Maybe you will get your story Ms. Jenkins, if you survive." Penguin snickered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt. 10

"It seems we will be leaving Mr. Thorne. I set the bomb to go off in 20 minutes," said Penguin.

"What about your whole daylight problem?" I questioned, trying to buy Batman and I some time. Bane snickered,

"We should make it, if we are seen we should be able to handle it."

Well that was an epic fail. They already got their goods out and now Penguin was setting the bomb.

How am I going to get out of this one?Batman was tied to the pole next to me still unconscious, and the bomb was in-between us ticking away. As soon as Bain, Thorne, and Penguin ran out I did not wait for them to come back. I immediately started sawing away with the Batarang. It was so sharp that the rope broke in a matter of seconds. That was good considering in a situation like that every minute counted. I grabbed my backpack that was next to me and then I started sawing at Batman's ropes. Once he was free I needed to carry him up.

This is going to be impossible. He has to be 200 pounds maximum plus muscles. I had to try. The timer was on 15 minutes. 15 minutes to carry him through the sewers, up the latter, and away from this place.

I'm in WAY over my head. I lifted up Batman and to my surprise he felt like a 20-pound bowling ball. I had no time to question myself what happened. I sprinted as fast as I could to the surface. The only thing that was going through my head was the ticking of the bomb.

Tick…tick…tick…tick… My boots splashed noisily in the water. When I got to the latter, I let out a sigh, and started to climb. I climbed while, carrying Batman with me.

Just keep going! Just keep going! I thought to myself. The top lid was still on. I was in such a rush I didn't bother to press the button to open the hatch, I shoved the top and it popped out.

Tick…Tick…Tick… I ran into the wooded area.

5... 4... 3... 2...1 BOOM! The ground shook, but I was relieved that Batman and I were safe.

I looked down at the man I settled besides me.

You know you want to look. My brain told me. My fingers inched intensely. Should I, is it wrong to remove a mask? Do I have the right to know? In the end I couldn't stop my hands. Batman's mask was removed and my heart stopped. He had raven black hair, a square face, and if I lifted his eyelids, clear blue eyes.

"Dad." I breathed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt.11

"OH…MY…GOSH."

I know Batmans secret identity! He is my dad. Ha! And Blitze said I was a lousy detective. In your face! Suddenly my excitement drained.

He's not my real dad. I'm not his real daughter. I am just a kid he adopted from Poland when I was a baby. So technically I'm not related to the Dark Night. Darn it!

"Better try to wake you up." I sighed as I put his mask back on. I started to slap his face lightly while saying,

"Come on Batman wake up. Wake up! Come on Batman some guys just broke the law. Ugh!" (I'm just an impatient person.) I saw a puddle and stuck my hand into it, then splashed the water on his face.

"YO BATMAN WAKE UP!"

"Uhhh…Uhhh…" he was awake. I grabbed his hands and lifted him up to his feet.

"Come on Batman! Penguin, Thorne, and Bain are going to Gotham bay!"

"What? Who are you?" Batman said gathering his bearings. Be totally unlike Artimis.

"I'm Theresa, Theresa E. Jenkins." I answered pulling Batman's arm toward the direction of the bay.

"We need to go!" I said urging him on.

"Now hold on, what is all this we, talk?" Batman questioned. "You can't come with me. You could be killed."

"Look. I'm the girl who just saved your butt. Besides I'm a journalist I need to write this story. I could give Batman a good name." I persuaded. I found it funny that I just talked to my dad like that.

"Fine. Just stay someplace safe." Batman replied heading toward the road.

"Yes!" I whooped in joy. I followed him toward the road.

Why is he going toward the road? He does know the bay is the other way right? We got to the road and I saw why we were heading that way. The Bat mobile. He hopped in and I did the same.

"Sweet." I muttered to myself. The car was the most awesome car I've ever seen. It even had a T.V in it, and everything! Driving to the bay was a bit awkward though, considering there was nothing to really talk about. I felt like at any moment he would say something like:

"So how was school today," or "I know what you're thinking, you can't go to that boy band concert with your friends." I sat quietly waiting to get to the Gotham bay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt. 12

_Yes we're finally here! _I thought to myself, anxious to get out of the silent car. Batman hit the breaks, and the wheels came to an abrupt stop. The car roof slid to the back Batman hopped out and started heading toward the only ship in the bay. (That was most likely where Penguin, Bain and Thorne were.) I hopped out of the car to follow Batman into the ship when he turned around and stopped me.

"Go to that hill over there." he pointed to a hill near the bay.

"Come on Batman I'll be fine." I tried to persuade.

"I'm sorry it's just too…"

"Yah I know too dangerous." I cut him off, heading toward the hill. I sat down and took out my note pad.

_Time to report. _I thought to myself.

**November 29, **

**Tonight Batman went to the Gotham Bay on pursuit of the notorious criminals, The Penguin, Bain, and Rupert Thorne… **

_Ugh! Great Artimis. The biggest story of the centaury and Batman has me sitting on a hill just watching so I will stay out of "Danger." Who saved his life? Who had to carry him out of the sewer? Oh that's right, I did. _I got up and walked toward the backside of the ship.

_I won't get hurt. _I thought to myself. I sneaked onto the ship trying not to be spotted by Bain, Thorne, Penguin, or Batman.

_Artimis what do you think you're doing? Even if you do find the criminals, what next. _My mind was telling me but I quickly brushed it off.

_I'll think of something. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt. 13

I quickly made my way across the ship. I found where the three evil men were. They were toasting Champaign, proud that they were about to become rich men.

_Now what? _I thought.

_Just sit and wait. _I answered myself. I got out my notebook to write what they were saying.

"**Here's to us gentlemen. We are to become richest men in Gotham! Batman is dead, the goods are to be transported and we will get 20,000 dollars each!" Penguin cheered. "Yes and with Batman gone Gotham will be ours for the taking." Rupert Thorne said with glee. **

_Ha! Idiots! They think Batman is dead but boy are they wrong! _I laughed in my mind. I saw Batman come out of the shadows. He jumped onto the table they were toasting on and crashed the party. Bain and Batman again started fighting. The horn of the boat went off and I felt the ship jerk into movement.

_That can't be good. _Bain and Batman took the fight out of the room to other parts of the ship. I wanted to find out how the freezing pellets worked so I through one at the unexpecting Thorne who was instantly frozen in a black of ice.(and by find out, I mean hope that it wouldn't kill anyone.) Penguin turned around and I saw his eyes narrow.

_Stupid! Stupid, stupid stupid! I just gave away my cover. _I screamed at myself. Penguin started running towards me. I turned to sprint out of the room, (because outrunning that fatso would be a piece of cake.) but my trench coat got snagged on a splintered box.

_Oh! Out of all times this happens now! _I franticly pulled on my coat.

_Come on, come on, come on! _I tried to calm down and think

_Use common sense. Don't be like those idiotic girls in the horror movies_. The Batarang! (I know that you're wondering why I didn't simply take off my coat. One word. Adrenalin. It's hard to think in a stressful situation.) I took the gadget out and sawed part of my coat, but by that time Penguin was close behind me. I ran out of the room and Penguin quickly followed. I was close to the back of the ship next to the railing.

_I can't go anywhere we're away from shore. I can only hide. _But I didn't get a chance. Penguin caught up and lifted me up. We were at the back of the boat now and Penguin said with teeth clenched.

"This time I will make sure you are finished!" he had me over to where the propeller was on the boat.

"Now I get the pleasure of watching the propeller slice you to bits!" he laughed.

_Sicko. _I felt myself get thrown overboard toward the propeller.

_Smart move Artimis. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt. 14

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my face, but I knew whatever I did I couldn't escape my fate. I herd the propeller slicing the water. The waves licking the side of the boat. I waited for the feel of water pulling me down and the pain of blades slashing through my body, but it never came.

_Am I dead? _I thought to myself. But I couldn't be, considering I still herd the propeller and the waves. I dared to open my eyes and I saw the water two inches below me. I was levitating over the water!

"OH MY GOSH!" I was stunned. I flew back up where Penguin was staring at me with his eyes wide. I punched him in the face, instantly knocking him unconscious. I looked at my hand amazed. _One punch was all it took. _I landed lightly on my feet and took the lifesaver hanging on the wall, putting it around Penguin. Batman came through the doorway leading to where Penguin and I were, carrying Bain unconscious with handcuffs.

" I thought I told you to stay someplace safe." said Batman.

"I just kicked Penguins butt. I think I'm safe." I said trying to prove my point. Batman turned around and said,

"Well now I know how Thorne got frozen in ice." I smiled. He didn't sound too angry. Then again with him being Batman it was hard to tell.

_I did it! I helped Batman A.K.A Dad take down three crooks! _I was still next to Penguin. Batman stopped walking and turned to me.

"You coming, I need someone to help me turn this ship around." Batman said, then quickly turned back around and started walking again. My heart pounded with joy. Before I followed after Batman, I looked down at Penguin.

_You know if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. _I said to myself as if I was talking to the man on the ground. I turned around and followed Batman.


	15. Chapter 15

**Batman will be out of character here.**

Chpt. 15

"You're a good reporter, you know that Theresa. Getting in on the action. That's very brave." Batman said in a serious yet proud voice.

"Thanks." I replied. There was a long pause. It didn't feel like batman ment what he was saying. Almost like it was fake. We were standing on the hill that Batman originally wanted me to stay.

"I better get to the my house to finish this story." I said.

"I hope I see you again Ms. Jenkins." Batman said patting me on the back as I walked toward the deeper part of the city.

"Believe me Batman, you will see me again." I answered back. I walked on, but not toward my house. I never thought Batman would pat my back unless he was doing one thing. I ran to the more busy part of city and found a water drain. I felt my jacket at the place where Batman patted my back. Something small and hard was there. A Bat tracker.

_Knew it._ I dropped the tracker in the water drain.

_Have fun finding that. _I was proud that I out thunk my dad. While walking, I wrote the story and signed my name:

**Theresa E. Jenkins. **I walked back to my home. Once I got back into my room, I took off my disguise and hopped into bed. I was satisfied but lying in bed I noticed how tired I was. I almost stayed up the whole night. My eyelids felt so heavy like they had an anchor attached to the bottom. I gave in to sleep and drifted away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chpt. 16

_Ahh. Saturday sweet Saturday. _I was in a good mood hanging out around the house. It was hard to imagine that last night I almost died, saved Batman's life, and saved the world. (Ok you got me. I saved Gotham city not the world.) I handed my story into the editor's desk and slipped away. The story was on the front page and it proudly stated my name. (Theresa E. Jenkins that is.)

"Artimis I'm going to the supermarket. Would you like to come with me?" My heart filled with glee.

"No thanks Alfred." I replied. I herd the door close and I checked my laptop. Batman was not in the cave. I ran downstairs. I opened the clock and ran to the computer. I knew what I would search for. Dad had info on everyone; he should have a lot of info about me. I typed my name into the computer. A Birth certificate was on the screen. It read:

Birth name: Artimis Hera Wayn

I was puzzled.

_Isn't my full name Artimis Heather Wayn? _I read on.

_Fathers name: Bruce Wayn _

_He…he really is my dad. My actual dad. Why did he make up a story about me being adopted? _My heart was pumping. I wasn't some adopted kid from Poland. I was his flesh and blood. It was a good feeling. Then came another question_. What about my mom_? I looked at the screen. It said in bold letters:

_Mothers name…._

"OH MY GOSH!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chpt. 17

"Come on Girl _please _wear this it will be the newest style," the new kid, Tayko pleaded. Tayko just moved here from center city about a month ago. She is always making new clothing designs that she says will be the "latest fashion". Unfortunately she makes me, woo, and Crayola (not Blitze. Blitze scares her.) wear her newest designs.

"No thanks." I said knowing that I would most likely wear something that would resemble a clown suit.

"PLEASE Girl you have the perfect figure." pleaded Tayko, her blue eyes getting big.

"Why not woo?" I argued.

"Don't drag me into this." Woo said as she stuck her knows deeper into her musical script. (It's hard to think that such a fradie cat like woo could be a star performer in a musical.)

_Thanks a lot for helping me Woo. NOT. _

" Please Girl. Once people see you wearing it everyone will."

_Yah in your dreams! _

"Fine I'll do it." I gave in knowing if I kept struggling she would keep at me even after lunch.

"YES! Thanks Girl believe me you will not regret it." Tayko exclaimed dragging me out of the lunchroom into the girl's bathroom.

_Yah I won't regret it. Just like General Lee did not regret fighting at Gettysburg. _I went into the stall and tried to put on the clothing.

"How do you put this thing on?"

"Put the skirt on the top."

"Is this school appropriate?"

"Well duh." she laughed. I got the clothing on (by some sort of miracle) and walked out of the stall.

"You look awesome! Look in the mirror tell me what you think!" she exclaimed. I walked toward the mirror and was terrified to find that I was wearing a white T-Shirt with a red skirt over my chest. I was wearing red and white plad pants with matching shoes.

"It looks… good." I lied.

_I look like the human candy cane. _

"Come on. Now you have to strut it around school." Tayko said dragging me back to the cafeteria.

_Why me. I can sneak into the Bat cave, solve mysteries, write front-page newspaper articles, help batman put bad guys in prison and yet I can't say to my friend that her style stinks. _I sat back at my seat and woo and Crayola snickered.

"You look like you came from Jupiter!" Blitze laughed.

"Shut up." I replied dryly. There was an awkward silence when Crayola said,

"In other news its Friday." trying to change the subject.

"So." I replied. Everyone gasped.

"You know, about the sleep over." woo said.

"Humor me." I answered.

"Party at my house, watching the well known horror movie Johnny Muscle, popcorn." Crayola said in an obvious tone.

_Ugh! I can't believe I forgot about Crayola's slumber party. _I was planning to break up a robbery tonight.

"Sorry guys, I can't. For once my dad is coming home from work and he wants to spend some quality time with me." It was all true except for the quality time part.

"Girl what's going on? Ever since thanksgiving break you have not been hanging out much with us." Blitze said. For once sounding concerned.

"Yah, it's almost like you've disappeared." woo added on.

"I've just been busy." I replied. Theresa E. Jenkins already had several articles put into the first page, and has busted 5 crimes. Unfortunately doing all that night work made me tired so I took small catnaps during the day. (Health class included.) The bell rang and we went on to different periods.

_I hate this clothing. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chpt 18

_"No why has this tragedy been thrown open me? My dog got shot, my mother is slowly dying and my horse has kidney failure. Soon I will not be able to put a down payment on the house so soon I will lose the farm!"_ I was reading the sequel to "The Cries of Mary Beth Lou" it is called: "The Tears of Mary Beth Lou." I honestly see no difference.

"Mistress Artimis your Father is home." Alfred said sounding delighted.

_Ugh, why him? _Lately I have been trying to avoid him. I found out he was my real dad on my birth certificate and when it had my moms name it was blank. Yah, no, Natta, nothing. First my dad says he adopted me from Poland then he lies to me and says I don't have a mom, then he's never home so I'm left with a butler! What else will I find out that he has been lying to me about? Am I a test tube baby, am I a clone? That would explain my sudden strength and my unexplained ability to fly. Who knows maybe one day I will get really hairy and it turns out that I'm Bigfoot. I went downs stairs to see him.

"Hello Artimis! You are getting so big." He smiled.

_If you were home more often you wouldn't notice a difference. _

"Hi dad." I tried to smile.

"So any thing new?" he questioned.

_Yah last night I took down some pickpockets, I got my fourth front-page story two days ago, and oh yah about a month ago I helped you take down The Penguin. _

"No nothing's new." I answered. I could tell he knew something was up with me.

"I know why you are upset." He said.

_No you don't._ I stayed silent.

"It's because I'm not home much isn't it?"

_Wrong answer! _

"Yes. I'm sorry." I lied.

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing. It is difficult to take time off from work."

_You should be apologizing for more than just that._

"Love you dad."

"Love you too Artimis." he replied. I ran back up to my room.

_He doesn't understand. He will never understand._


	19. Chapter 19

Chpt. 19

I laid back on my bed and decided not to go back to reading my depressing book. I grabbed my paddleball and watched the ball go down and up, down and up. (It gave me a soothing feeling. Don't ask why)

"Knock knock!" my door slowly opened and it was dad.

_Ugh! Why doesn't he just leave me alone? _

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together," he asked. I knew exactly what to say.

"Sorry dad, I'm going to Crayola's slumber party tonight." I replied.

"Oh… ok then." he slowly answered, sounding a bit disappointed. It hurt. Knowing that I was trying to avoid him, and I wasn't really going to the sleep over, but I was going to help him bust some bank robbers. In my mind that's quality time.

"Bye Alfred! Bye dad." I called as I walked out the door.

"Bye Artimis! Are you sure you don't want Alfred to drive you to Sandy…. Crayola's house?"

"No dad I'll be fine." I had every thing ready for Theresa E. Jenkins in my bag. Before I left my dad hugged me and I started out the door. Once I turned the corner behind a bush, I took off the sweatshirt and sweat pants. Underneath were jeans and a black t-shirt. I took out my trench coat and blond wig. Everything was perfect and I popped out my wheels on my shoes. It was seven o'clock and was already dark. I walked out from the bush and was headed toward the bank. At that time I was at ease. I tried not to think about what could happen to me, but what I would write about and how those idiot lawbreakers would go to jail. I had no idea I was skating to meet one of the worst criminals I had ever faced.


	20. Chapter 20

Chpt.20

I stood on a rooftop of a building next to the Bank. I waited eagerly. The robbery wasn't supposed to go down until ten but I needed to leave the house like I was going to Crayola's party. I started pacing on the roof. I never was very patient. My cell phone vibrated and I checked the number. It was Crayola.

"Hello." I was curious why she was calling.

"Hi Girl, your dad called asking if you were having fun at the party and I told him I thought you were with him. What's going on?" I herd gunshots from the bank below.

"What was that?" she must of herd the shots. I grabbed a piece of paper and crumbled it up next to the speaker.

"Sorry… schscsh he must have been confused… schscsh… hello?… schscsh… Crayola are you there… schscsh." I said than hung up.

_That was close. _I thought. Then another thought came to me. Why would dad be asking about me during a party? I pushed the thought away.

_Hello! Bank robbery going on here. _I jumped off the building. Along with the unexplained flight and strength I was also very durable. I peered threw the banks window on the door. The bank tellers were on the ground with their hands on their heads. Men with guns already had the bank's safe open and were taking out bags of money. There was something different about these bank robbers. Instead of the common black ski masks they were wearing clown faces that you would find at a Halloween store. I didn't think much of it.

_Weirdoes. _I thought to myself. They were taking the money to the back door.

_Where's Batman. Even if the robbery is early he usually is patrolling this area at this time. The time I want him around and he's not here. Oh well, guess I'm doing this on my own. _I snuck to the back of the bank. But there was only an ice cream truck speeding off.

_An ice cream truck in December. I don't think so. _I trailed it. While following the truck I couldn't help but wonder, _why was the robbery so early and where's Batman. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chpt. 21

The truck led me to an abandoned toy factory. All the clown-faced men opened the back off the truck and pulled out money. They went to the door tapped some sort of code in and the door opened. They walked inside and the door started to shut. I sprinted to the door but the sprint turned into a flight and I made it through the door before it shut. I tried to use my unexplained abilities only if necessary. I didn't know what affect using my abilities would bring me. Plus I wanted people to know that Theresa E. Jenkins was just a reporter not some super powered freak. I followed the sound of the men's footsteps. They entered through a regular door into the main manufacturing room. I stayed behind the door and listened to what was going on.

"Boss we got the loot." one of the men said. Pushing the bags of money towards a figure in the shadows. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Not to shabby, not to shabby indeed." chuckled the man. He had a high and eerie voice.

"What should we do now sir?" the same man from the group asked.

"Rob another bank." The man in the shadows answered. Suddenly he broke into a small snicker, which grew into a chuckle, then the chuckle turned into screeches of laughter.

_Oh my gosh why didn't I know. Clown masks, Ice cream truck, toy factory how stupid am I? _I knew whom I was dealing with and it made my stomach turn. The Joker. I stepped back and was about to run out the door but I stopped.

_He is just like any other low life criminal. _I told myself.

"What's so funny? You have us robbing banks. Not doing real work." one of the men shouted. Joker stopped laughing, and pulled out a gun. He pointed it directly at the man who spoke out.

"Whoa Joker I was kidding." the man said slowly stepping backwards.

"So am I." Joker laughed pointing the gun at the mans head. I closed my eyes. I didn't dare to look

"BOOM!" the sound echoed. I slowly opened my eyes. Joker had the gun in his hand but out of it was a flag that read: BANG. I gave a sigh of relief. Again Joker started with the laugh. The exact reason why he scared me more than any villain. You couldn't reason with him. You couldn't sweet talk your way away from him. He was a crazy psychopath that could and would destroy the world with laughter. He finds everything destructive and painful hilarious. I then saw green gas come out of the gun into the shivering man's face.

"Oops did I say I was kidding too. I meant to say that you do as I tell you, remember the reason why I pushed the robbery early. Because I knew you leaked information. Business is business" the man coughed from the gas but then he erupted with laughter.

"HA HA HA! I knew you would understand." Joker laughed along with the man.

"Anyone else think I don't have you doing real work?" Questioned Joker.

"No boss you have us doing real important stuff," mumbled the voices of the men.

I didn't know if I had the guts to face Joker. I tried to tell myself that he was just like any other villain but it was hard. I never liked clowns. (Woo-Woo's 6th birthday explains much.) I felt weight on one of my pressure points on my neck and a half-a-second later my sight went black.


	22. Chapter 22

Chpt. 22

I came back into consciousness, and I was terrified to see Joker right in front of me. I had to try to show no fear. Joker lives off of fear and laughter, I just had to give him neither.

"I'm honored. I think I am in the presence of the famous Theresa E. Jenkins." Joker laughed.

"Flattery will get you no where Joker." I shot back.

"So why is a young lady like you in a place like this?" Joker questioned.

"Joker I'm a reporter. What do you think I'm doing here?" I said in an obvious tone.

Artimis you're being such an idiot what happened to acting nothing like yourself!

"Oh you're a spunky one," laughed Joker. I just looked at him with a serious expression, trying not to pee myself.

"Fun killer." Joker frowned. I didn't reply to that either.

"You know for a supposedly great reporter I expected more of a fight from you." Joker gloated. He was like some annoying 7 year old.

"Yah pudd'n she was no problem." Harley Quinn laughed with her high-pitched voice. She was most likely the one who attacked me.

I actually feel bad for you Harley. You're in love with a lunatic. I was tied to a post with chains.

"You know for a reporter you don't talk much. Aren't you reporters supposed to ask questions?" Joker asked.

Like what? Who dropped you on your head when you were a baby?

"Ok what is it like in Arkham Insane Asylum?" I questioned. He still crept me out but I felt like I was slowly conquering me fear of clowns.

"All boars. There's nothing exiting there. Except Harley of coarse." Joker tickled Harley's chin and she giggled romantically.

Oh Gosh. I rolled my eyes. Joker's attention turned back to me.

"You don't smile much do you?" Joker grinned at me. I saw he was taking out a clown seltzer most likely filled with laughing gas. Suddenly Batman ran into the room.

"Bat breath how nice of you to join us. GET HIM!" Joker yelled and his goons came at Batman with chains and clubs. I watched as he took every one of them down.

He's Batman stupid your goons are on a suicide mission. Batman made it to us, but Joker sprayed the seltzer with the gas into my face. There was an itch in my throat and I started coughing. Suddenly I started laughing. The more I tried to hold it back the more the laughter flooded out of my body. I was cut off from everything that was going on. I couldn't feel anything, smell anything, see anything; the only thing I herd was my own laughter.

"HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chpt. 23

I had to snap out of it. It was getting harder to breath with each giggle.

_I got to snap out of this. Nothing is funny. Nothing is going on that would make me laugh. I must remember. I am with a crazy guy in a toy factory. Nothing is funny. NOTHING IS FUNNY! _Each time I told myself that my laughs got smaller and smaller and I was starting to become conscious again. Joker and Batman were fighting and I was still chained to a poll. The gas wore off and I was ready to nock someone's teeth out. I pulled at the chains and they snapped like I was pulling at a pretzel stick. Joker used a cheap move and knocked Batman to the ground. Before I was able to assist Harley must of saw me get out of my chains and came at me. She tried to punch me but I blocked every swing.

_This girl is pitiful. _I punched her in the face, which easily knocked her out. When I turned around Joker had a gun in front of Batman's face. I had a gut feeling it was a _real_ gun. Joker seemed to be gloating.

"Well Bats, it has been fun. You've been a good foe through the years but one of us was going to go sooner or later." I could see his finger start to pull on the trigger. I was not going to watch my dad go. Before I even noticed I was doing it, my hand had already thrown the Batarang. At almost the same moment I herd the ring of a single gunshot. I held my breath.

_Was I too late? Is dad alive? Please tell me he is o.k. _It all happened in a few seconds but to me it seemed to take an eternity. Batman got to his feet and started beating up Joker. I was relived. Batman got Joker in the right position and quickly hand cuffed him. Joker was facing me.

"You!" he said in a furious voice. I had my arms crossed. I replied to him in a serious voice,

"Ha…ha…ha." I tried not to let it show but in my mind I was thinking,

_Yah Joker! IN YOU FACE! Batman whooped your butt and I assisted. You are going right back to Arkham. Have fun in the wacky shack! _

" That's… that's impossible! Nobody is able to break free of my gas without the antidote, NOBODY!"

"Guess it was too watered down with the seltzer." I replied. Batman started dragging Joker to the outside of the building when Joker said,

"I'll get out of this and when I do I won't be only looking for Batman but I will be on the look out for you too." I rolled my eyes. He no longer scared me. While walking back out side he wiped away the furious look and was smiling at me. Like he new something I didn't. It was creeping me out. Then I herd something that sounded like a pogo stick. Batman stopped and turned around. He must of herd it too. I then saw Harley come down from above us on a red pogo stick.

"Ha! Ha! Hiya pudd'n." she hit the ground, grabbed Joker and pogod away. Before Batman and I could follow, Joker got his hands in front of him and reached into his pocket to pull out a remote. He pressed a button and I herd the equipment around us turn on.

"Have fun Batsy and blunder girl!" Joker shouted as he and Harley disappeared. A claw came down and was about to hit Batman from behind.

"DAD!" I shouted.

_Ugh! Why did I say that? _My cry was too late. The claw got part of his cape and was pulling it up with Batman still attached. Before I knew it another claw came but I was able to duck in time. Or so I thought. Batman's head slipped out of his mask and he was holding on to his cape face exposed. He looked down and I saw his eyes widen.

"Artimis?" he questioned. I was shocked and puzzled at the same time.

_How does he know it's me?_ I looked over at the hook that swung at me. My blond Whig was placed right on top of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chpt. 24

_Great Artimis you've really done it now! _I was filled with so much shock that I didn't notice another claw coming at me. It hit me like a truck and I felt the wind get knocked out of my stomach. I was pined to a wall and was gasping for breath. I noticed batman's cape was ripping and he would drop at any second. I pushed the claw off of me and flew up to dad. I caught him just in time and easily got him back to solid ground. He looked at me. More shocked than mad. I gave him his mask and remains of his torn cape. I said nothing. I couldn't think of anything to say. The factory hooks were more active now and they were swinging everywhere. I caught my Whig on a hook flying by and easily put it back on. Batman and I dropped our questions and went to the task at hand. Trying to get threw the moving hooks. We ducked, jumped and dogged every swing.

_Almost at the door. Almost at the door. Jump! Duck! Did dad make it? Ok he's fine. Duck! _I kept looking at the door, the claws and my dad.

"ERR!" I turned and saw that Batman's arm was bleeding. The sharp part of the hook must of hit him.

_Is he o.k.! _I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me and when I looked up a giant hook was coming at me.

_Oh great, not aga… _once again I was knocked unconscious.


	25. Chapter 25

Chpt. 25

"ughh…" major headache! I woke up on a cot and I was in the Bat cave. I had no idea what dad would say.

Is he going to be upset? Will he be happy I'm fallowing in his footsteps? Will he be sad I never told him? Ugh, my head hurts!

"Mistress Artimis you're awake."

What's Alfred doing in the cave?

"Alfred?" I question.

" How's your head? When I saw it first it was badly bruised." I never noticed until then that my head was cold. Most likely from an ice pack. Alfred seemed to know around the bat cave as he went into a cabinet and took out some more ice.

Sure tell the butler dad don't worry about your own daughter! You can't trust your flesh and blood but you can trust the servant!

"Where's Batman?" I demanded.

"He's out looking for that lunatic Joker."

"Not without me." I jumped out of the cot and headed toward the computer.

"But Mistress Artimis your bruises!"

"Alfred I'll be fine!" I started typing at the computer. I knew where Batman was heading. The ice cream factory that lately gone out of business. I would know.

"Alfred I'm going to help Batman."

"Excuse me for asking but how? You can't possibly get there in time." I knew what Alfred was trying to do. He was trying to get me to let it go and stay at home. It was not going to work. I glanced over at a motorcycle in the vehicle section of the cave. I smiled.

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll think of something."


	26. Chapter 26

Chpt.26

"VROOM! VROOM!"

"Mistress Artimis! What are you…"

"See ya Alfred!" I yelled. I always wanted to ride a motorcycle. I just hoped that the cops wouldn't pull me over, considering I didn't have a drivers listens yet. I blasted off to the ice cream factory. My head was still throbbing from the bruise.

_You know Artimis you should of let Alfred give you the headache medicine BEFORE you stole the motorcycle and ran off. _I thought to myself. _I wonder what Alfred is doing. I can picture it now. "Oh master Bruce, I have failed you! I said I would watch over her and I was good to my word for 15 years but when push came to shove I couldn't do it! Oh what a world! WHAT A WORLD!!!" then he starts melting. Ok maybe he wouldn't do that exactly. He most likely called Batman already and told him I was loose. Police station coming up I got to go slow. _I slowed the cycle to make it look like a casual drive. I was turning 16 in 5 months so I was hoping that I didn't look too young. Plus I was wearing a helmet with a facemask, which would prove useful. As I drove by I saw a man in his police car. He was asleep. He had black hair, a brown trench coat, a blue tie, a yellow shirt and a donut box lying on his fat stomach. I new from Batman's files and prior knowledge that it was Officer Bullock. When I was in second grade officer Bullock came to my school to tell us about safety awareness. That was a day I will never forget. He most likely never had any experience with younger kids so when he had to talk to us he was very awkward.

"_Hello kiddies… ughh… my name is Officer Bullock and …I ughh… I am gonna talk to you_ _about safety." he said in his city accent. Crayola raised her hand._

"_Yes ughh… little girl in the tie-die shirt." _

" _How many Bad guys have you put in jail?" she questioned. (_That was the last time you ever will here from the nervous Bullock again until the end of this flash back_.) He started babbling on about all the guys he put in the "Slammer," it was like he wasn't talking to little kids anymore! This is a time when Woo-woo was the most adventures, dare devil 7 year old in the world. That was all about to change. _

"…_so theres I was. Surrounded by more than fiddy guys…" _

"_I think he will use his stomach like a bowling ball and flatten them all out." woo-woo laughed. But story after story of the vile, crazy city we all lived in was getting to her. Her bravery was slowly deteriorating away. _

"…_There was the guy, all alone in the ally way. Then… BANG!!!" _

"_AHHHH!!!" woo screamed hugging me so tight I didn't think I could breath. Every one was so scared I think I was the only one who noticed woo scream. You could hear a pin drop in there. Brave Woo out scared Woo in. One of the teachers must of herd her scream and ran in to the room._

"_What happened I heard someone yell!" Bullock was silent for a brief moment but then quickly said, "So I put away many bad guys. Bye kids stay in school." he got up and dashed out of the room. Then Woo-woo fainted. Ahhhhh the good old days. _


	27. Chapter 27

Chpt.27

_Finally here! _The ice cream factory stood in front of me. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear then flew up to one of the windows. Sure I was a bit rusty. (O.K. So I fell twice not a big deal.) Once I got to the window I slowly lifted it up and climbed onto the pipes on the ceiling. I looked around and saw Batman in a giant bowl that seemed to be filled with cream.

_That's weird, where is Joker, or Harley Quinn. _I jumped down and sprinted toward Batman.

"Artimis, What are you doing here?"

_Saving your sorry butt apparently. _

"First of all when I am wearing this blond wig you call me Theresa E. Jenkins just like I call you Batman when you are wearing that mask, secondly I'm here to get the story and some answers. But it looks like I got to get you out of this mess first." I answered. Batman didn't look happy but hey when does he?

"Joker went to rob another bank but be careful this is not ice cream, it's cement." Batman said dryly.

_Well that complicates things_. "When do you suppose Joker will be back?" just as I said that Joker popped threw the door and cheerfully yelled,

"Daddy's home!" most likely not knowing I was there.

"About now." Batman said.

_Well DUH I can see him. _I had to be ready. Round 2 agents Joker and I only had one word to describe what I was thinking:

_PAYBACK._


	28. Chapter 28

Chpt. 28

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. It's my good ol' friend Theresa." Joker laughed. I kept a straight face on.

_Joker is going DOWN! _

"Ar… Theresa run!" Batman yelled.

_No I'm not running. I'm not going to flee like a scared kitten. I'm not going to let Joker win. I'm not going to listen to my dad. I'm going to fight! _I held my ground.

"Let's dance Joker." I said as I took a fighting stance.

"HA HA HA HA! You're going to wish you listened to Bat breath." Joker chuckled. I didn't say anything; I just stayed in my stance, ready for Jokers first strike. He advanced on me and I dodged his punch. He punched, kicked, kneed and I blocked and dogged every swing.

_Ha! Now it's my turn to throw some punches. _I swang my fist and punched Joker in the face. I went for a second punch but Joker jabbed me in the side then put his fists together and pounded on my back.

"Just give up."

I got to my feet.

"I'll never give up!" I punched Joker in the stomach and he flew backwards, hit the wall and fell on his face. I glanced over at his gang.

"Who's next?" I grinned. All of his goons dropped their chains, and bats and ran away.

"I thought so." I said more talking to me than to them. I went to the bowl where Batman was and I stood on the side of it trying to pull him out. The cement did not dry yet so sliding him out wasn't too difficult.

BANG!!! Joker was awake and he fired a bullet at me. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed a pole on the ground and deflected the bullet. Jokers jaw hung down.

_Ha Ha Ha in your face!_ Joker dropped the gun and made a run for it. I took a batarang with string and it tied Joker up nicely.

"Not to bad." Batman said. Harley snuck up from behind and batman punched her in the face without turning around. "Not to bad."


	29. Chapter 29

Chpt. 29

"Artimis how long have you known I been Batman?"

"I've had my suspicions when I found the bat cave, but I knew the first time you met Theresa Jenkins." I answered. We were in the Bat cave.

"And you haven't told anyone?" Batman question.

"Not a soul." I replied. Batman nodded and seemed to be thinking.

"So can I keep helping you as Theresa E. Jenkins?"

"Artimis it is too dangerous." He replied.

"So what if Theresa E. Jenkins wasn't your daughter you'd be perfectly fine with her helping you?" Batman was silent.

"Dad, I beat Penguin, Bain, Rupert Thorne, Bank robbers and The Joker. I think I can handle some danger." I persuaded.

"I don't know…" Batman trailed.

"Dad _please_."

"Ok but I better not see a drop in your grades." he gave in.

"Yes thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was about to run up to my room but I needed to know some things.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

_Lets start with a small question._

"Why weren't you at your regular patrolling area tonight?"

"I was looking for you. I had a small hunch that you were Theresa but to be sure when I hugged you I put a bat tracker on your cloths. That's also why I called Crayola incase my tracker wasn't working." he answered. That explained much. I took a deep breath. _Now for the big one. _

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Who is my mom?" Batman was silent for a moment but then a voice rang out from the shadows.

"I am." I turned around to see a woman with long wavy Black hair, Sky blue eyes, and a red, yellow, blue, and white suit.

"Wonder Woman?" Suddenly everything made sense. My flight, my strength, my durability.

"I think you are old enough to know."

I smiled. My mom's Wonder Woman, My dad's Batman and I'm Theresa E. Jenkins. That was the most eventful two months of my life and I'm sure more adventures are to come.

Not the end

**Okay. i know that that was not one of the best stories. i honestly only had the adventures she would have in my mind, not the origin story. i'm ify about the origin story, but the sequal i love, because there is a ton more mystery! it's called 'Who in the World is Jhonny McDonald"**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	30. author's note

**Hey! okay, so this is the authors note for Girl Wonder. i know that this story was... well... in my eyes pretty bad. i made it when i was younger with not as much experience with writting. however i made a sequal and a thrid book and a forth book that are about 100 times better. however the second book is my favorit so far because of a new character called Jhonny McDonald, who was SUPER fun to write for. i love his character! anyway, this was the very bad origin story! now that we are past the boring terrible origin story, please read the not as terrible sequals! :D pleeeeeeeeeeease! ummm... let's see i usually give out some random info about the story in the story's author note so... this story was started because i was bored and i kept drawing a girl who i named girl because i liked drawing her hair... then i noticed she never smiled, compaired that to batman and wuhla! that's about it...**

**L.L.A.P :D**

**~Laces**


End file.
